1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a failure location of network in the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet consists of an IX (Internet exchange), a plurality of ISPNWs (Internet Service Provider NetWorks) and a plurality of ANWs (Access NetWorks). The ISPNWs are connected in star network from the IX, and the ISPNW is connected with a plurality of the ANWs. The ANW is a network facility such as an ADSL or an optical fiber, and terminals are directly connected with the ANWs. The ISPNW is a network for providing with a VoIP (Voice over IP) service or a picture streaming service. The Internet can have a plurality of routes because of including a plurality of the ISPNWs and a plurality of the ANWs.
A service provided by an ISP (Internet service provider) is influenced directly by communication quality in the ISPNW. However, the existing ISPNW is the best effort type service that does not ensure the communication quality. Therefore, a user wishes to select a route with good quality information, and intends to measure a communication quality on the route between the terminal and a speed-measuring server connected with the ISPNW. The terminal accesses to the speed-measuring server, and measures a transmission speed from data transfer size per unit time. The quality information is not only the transmission speed but also an establishment time of TCP connection. In addition, the user can know the routers on the route by using “traceroute” command in general.
V. Paxson, J. Mahdavi, A. Adams and M. Mathis, “An Architecture for Large-Scale Internet Measurement”, IEEE Communications, vol. 36, No. 8, pp. 48-54, August, 1998.
T. Hasegawa, S. Ano, K. Nakao and F. Kubota, “Programmable Remote Traffic Monitoring Method Using Active Network Approach”, Proceeding of IWAN' 01, pp. 49-64, September, 2001.
It is difficult to determine the network that cause an inferiority of quality information when a communication link has a plurality of routes as mentioned above. If it can determine a failure location of network, the user can select a route so that the failure position may be avoided.